De troublantes photos
by Angel-of-Shadows-30
Summary: Réponse au défi de SADE2 : Harry trouve un album remplis de photos très comprométantes pour Snape. Il décide d'en profiter pour le faire chanter. Mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que ça va se retourner contre lui. SLASH HPSS.
1. CHAPITRE I

Note 1 : Cette fic est une réponse au défi de SADE2 que vous trouverez à www.hpfanfiction.org /fr/viewstory.php?sid=113 L'idée de l'album vient de la fic « Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus » par Elehyn avec l'autorisation de son auteur.

Note 2 : L'upload de cette fic risque d'être très irrégulier, car je publierais le premier chapitre d'un autre Slash samedi et que je tiens à ce que cette dernière fic soit mise à jour tous les samedis (pour plus d'infos, rdv dans mon profil)

Note 3 : Je vous rappelle que ceci est un slash HPSS, qui plus est classé en R (pour ff.net, vu que c'est la max, mais NC-17 pour hpf.org), alors ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre sont priés de laisser place nette !

Bonne lecture et ne faites pas attentions aux fautes. Plus le temps passe, plus j'en fais (c'est parce que je lis trop de fics). D'autant plus que quand je me suis relue, j'ai eu l'impression de ne plus savoir parler français. Rassurez-moi, vous comprenez, au moins ???

**De troublantes photos**

CHAPITRE I 

Jamais Harry ne fut aussi heureux de retrouver Poudlard. Jamais.

Passer l'été au Square Grimmaurd s'était révélé être une véritable épreuve. Pire, bien pire que la plus insupportable torture qu'aurait pu lui infliger le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La blessure à vif laissé par Sirius semblait s'être réouverte durant les vacances d'été, s'agrandissant un peu plus chaque seconde qu'il passait dans la maison des Black. Pour la première fois, Harry avait réalisé ce qu'avait signifié pour son parrain rester enfermer dans cette sinistre maison.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient passé toute leur vacance à faire le ménage. Et même une occupation aussi fatiguante n'était pas parvenu à chasser d'Harry l'idée que Sirius aurait dû se trouver avec eux et que tout était entièrement sa faute. Bien au contraire.

D'autant plus que – pur hasard, n'en doutont pas – c'est lui qui fut chargé de nettoyer ce qui avait autrefois été la chambre de Sirius. Hormis des Doxys et un épouvantard cachés dans les lourds meubles de bois vernis, il y avait déniché de véritables trésors, tels que de vieilles affaires scolaires, des albums photos et divers objets magiques dont il ignorait les fonctions.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait ramené toutes ces affaires dans sa chambre et les avait enfermés au fond de sa valise sans rien regarder de plus près. Il n'avait pas osé y toucher depuis. Les souvenirs laissés par Sirius étaient encore trop présents pour qu'il ait le courage de fouiller dans ces anciennes affaires de classe ou qu'il n'ouvre les vieux albums photo poussiéreux où il était certain de croiser le regard de son parrain et peut-être même celui de ses parents.

La perspective des premiers cours de l'année le lendemain lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Il arriverait peut-être enfin à oublier l'espace de quelques heures Sirius.

Harry fut le premier à monter aux dortoirs. Le banquet de début d'année n'était même pas terminé, mais il en avait eu assez de tous les chuchottements autour de lui et de tous ces regards et ces sourires lancés. Quand donc les autres élèves arrêteraient-ils de le prendre pour un héros ?

Avec un soupir, il se jetta à plat ventre sur son lit et enfouis sa tête dans les oreiller, espérant vaguement que ceux-ci l'étoufferaient. Non, il n'était pas un héros. Juste un idiot.

Un idiot qui n'avait pas pu mettre sa haine envers Snape de côté pour étudier correctement l'occlumancie. Un idiot qui s'était fait magnifiquement berner par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un idiot tout court.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se releva péniblement. Il s'approcha de sa valise et l'ouvrit pour commencer à ranger ses affaires dans la grande armoire à côté de son lit.

Ca lui changea les idées durant dix minutes.

Ensuite, il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit. Et voilà. La culpabilitée le reprenait.

Après un troisième soupir, il jetta un regard vers les dernières affaires qui se trouvaient encore au fond de sa valise. Les affaires de Sirius.

Aurait-il le courage de consulter les albums avant de les ranger ?

Non. Il s'en sentait incapable.

Il prit les objets magiques et les fourra avec rudesse dans un recoin sombre de son armoire. L'un des objets – un objet cylindrique dont Harry ne se demandait même pas à quoi il pouvait bien servir – roula le long de l'étagère et atterit par terre dans un bruit metallique. Harry ne prit pas la peine de le ramasser.

Il attrapa les albums photos ainsi que quelques rouleaux de parchemins et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'armoire lorsque son pied roula sur l'objet qu'il avait ignoré. Dans un joli vol plané, il se retrouva les fesses coincées dans sa valise. Les albums et les parchemins atterirent un peu partout autour de lui.

- Aïe ! gémit Harry en se relevant avec difficulté. Oh non mais c'est pas vrai !

Tout en massant son (joli) postérieur, il lança un regard furieux autour de lui. L'objet sur lequel il avait glissé avait roulé sous l'armoire. Il se mit à quatre pattes devant celle-ci, attrapa l'objet et le remit sur son étagère en veillant, cette fois, à ce qu'il n'en descende pas. Puis il se pencha pour ramasser les albums et les parchemins.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin rangé les dernières affaires de Sirius, Ron et les autres Gryffondors qui partageaient son dortoir n'étaient toujours pas là. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas encore montés dans la Tour ou peut-être s'attardaient-ils dans la Salle Commune. Il se déshabilla pour se mettre en pyjama avant de s'asseoir sur son lit lorsque son pied heurta quelque chose.

A moitié glissé sous le lit se trouvait l'un des albums photo. Sans doute l'avait-il oublié lorsqu'il s'était cassé la figure. Il le ramassa et s'apprêtait à l'enfermer avec les autres lorsqu'une photo glissa légèrement. Il ouvrit l'album pour la remettre en place, et se figea soudain. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans une expression de stupeur.

Cet album ne sontenant pas des photos de Sirius, ni même de ses parents. Non. C'était des photos de… de…

Snape…

Et de Snape en train de…

**OH MY GOD !!!**

Snape embrassant un Lucius Malefoy de 17 ans !!

Mais pas un smacou innocent. Un patin. Un vrai patin.

Un patin de chez patin, quoi ! Bien baveux et tout et tout !

Sous cette photo se trouvait un petit commentaire :

« Patol : La récompense de Malfoy pour avoir empêcher Cornedrue de jetter une poche de Bombabouse sur Snivellus

Cornedrue : Pitié, Patmol, jure-moi qu'un jour tu brûleras cet album… je vais vomiiiiiiir !!!!

Lunard : Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses garder une chose aussi écoeurante, Patmol ! C'est complêtement immoral !

Patmol : ben quoi, c'est marant, non ? »

Harry regarda à nouveau la photo. Il vit la main de Lucius Malefoy glisser sous la robe de Snape et remonter le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entrejambe. Les plis de la robe ne laissaient pas voir si la main en question carressait ou pas ladite entrejambe, mais Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

Il tourna la page et étouffa une exclamation. Cette fois, il sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine et…

Oh non ! C'est pas le moment de faire ton caprice, toi !

Harry croisa les jambes, tentant en vain d'ignorer l'afflux soudain de sang dans son sexe.

Sur la photo, Snape était étendu nu dans un lit, une main faisant de vifs va-et-viens sur son sexe hérigé, l'autre caressant ses mamelons durcis. Soudain, ses reins se cabrèrent tandis qu'il répendait sa semance autour de lui.

Une fois de plus, on pouvait lire sous les photos les commentaires des Maraudeurs :

« Cornedrue : J'crois qu' j'vais êtr' malade !

Patmol : Crie pas comme ça, tout le monde va t'entendre ! Si tu fais un commentaire, écris-le !

Cornedrue : Tu peux vraiment être horrible, parfois !

Patmol : C'est pour notre honneur, Cornedure ! Avec le joli paquet de photos qu'on a maintenant, on va pouvoir faire chanter Snivellus ! »

Faire chanter Snape… L'idée séduisit tout de suite Harry.

Oh oui, ça pouvait être drôle… Avec des photos aussi compromettantes, Snape serait prêt à tout pour que ces photos ne se retrouvent pas entre de mauvaises mains...

Non?

Oh sii ! Hinhinhin !

Il regarda rapidement les autres photos. La plupart d'entre elles montraient Snape embrassant des hommes, mais d'autres le dévoilait sous la douche ou encore se masturbant dans toutes sortes de positions au point que Harry en vint à se demander si le Kama Sutra n'était pas à l'époque son livre de chevet.

Lorsqu'il entendit les autres Gryffondor monter au dortoir, il fourra l'album sous son oreiller et fit semblant de dormir, en se jurant que certaines de ces photos allaient vite faire le tour de l'école.

Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

-------------------

Suite au prochain épisode.

Review qui peut ! En attendant, moi, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche bien glacée en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite – oh God !


	2. CHAPITRE II

**Myrinn, Minerve, Kero Vs Sac d'OS, Crackos, Shanki, ornaluca, astronema, Clodylia, Alexandra Black, Dragounette, ****Chupz, Leene, Devil A. Slytherin, Naera Ishikawa, Snape Black Rose, angelinedelacour, hedwige, Kero, Cloclo90 :** je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos review, ça fait toujours très plaisir de voir la messagerie plaine à craquer deux heures après avoir publié C'est mon premier Slash , donc j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Je ne sais pas si je vais faire un lemon ou pas, tout dépendra de mon humeur lorsque j'arriverais à ce crucial passage…

****

**Elehyn :** Mais c'est quoi ces traditions stupides ??? C'est tous des fous, ici, où suis-je donc tombée ??? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est handicapant de ne plus avoir de doigts ? Maintenant, je suis obligée de taper le texte avec le nez !!! Et taper sur tois touches en même temps parce que j'ai un gros pif, c'est pas génial question vitesse !! Râlàlà !!! T'inquiète pas pour Lulu, on ne le verra plus (du moins si on en croit le scénariot tout droit sorti de mon esprit tordu – désolée, je tiens à mes doigts de pied ). Quant à Riry et bien (héhé), en effet, ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de l'inconscience…

**Lilyep :** Mais faut surtout pas te laisser gêner par moi !!!! (euh… c'est correct, ce que je viens de dire ? J'ai un doute…) C'est pas parce que j'ai commencé le défi que tu dois laisser tomber !! Ca ne me dérange absolument pas que tu le relève toi aussi. Au contraire, je serais ravie que de voir ta propre vision du défi.

**zaz :** Ben, entre nous… Je suis pas certaine que ce soit Snape qui souffrira le plus dans cette histoire… Enfin, on verra bien ce que réserve la suite…

**Kaima1 :** TOI !! Enfin je te tiens, et je te lâcherais pas !! Alors ??? Je les attends toujours, moi, les suites de tes fics, hein !!! Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas mis à jour « Hit me baby one more time » ?? Mériterais d'être privée de ma fic !! se calme un peu Hpf.org (ou HPF pour les intimes), c'est mon propre site de potterfictions : www.hpfanfiction.org

**FoReVeR : **T'inquiète pas, ça viens, ça viens ! J'ai pas mal (trop) de boulot entre le site et les fics, mais je m'en occupe dès que j'ai finit de recopier le chapitre, pro-mis.

**SADE2 :** Haha ! On commence déj en avoir l'eau à a bouche ?? Patience, patience ! Mon pseudo sur FF.net, c'est Angel-of-Shadows-30

Gros poutoux à tous et encore une fois, j'espère que les prochains chapitres ne vous décevront pas ! (P-S : j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment la flême de me relire, et même d'effacer mon délire en bas de page, alors ne soyez pas surpris qu'il y a encore plus de fautes que d'habitude)

**De troublantes photos**

**CHAPITRE II**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il faisait encore noir dehors. Il se leva en silence au milieu des ronflements de ses camarades de chambre et rejoignit tranquillement la salle de bain dont il verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Avec un baillement, il s'approcha du lavado et passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de son reflet.

Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Préocupé par sa récente découverte, il n'avait réussit à s'endormir que dien après minuit.

Harry enleva son pyjama et entra sous la douche. L'eau fraîche redonna un semblant de vie à ses muscles engourdis par la fatigue.

Tandis qu'il se savonnait, les photos revinrent le hanter. Etrangemment, il n'avait pas été ni surpris ni choqué en découvrant que Snape était gay. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Il repensa à la photo où Snape était étendu nu sur le lit, très occupé par sa petite scéance de travaux manuels. Comment ane simple photo avait-elle pu aussi bien retranscrire un tel sentiment de jouissance ?

**…**

Oh non, ça n'allait pas recommencer !

Harry s'appuya contre la cloison de la cabine et inspira profondément. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Ce n'était que des photos après tout.

Merlin, qu'il était _sensuel…_

Harry poussa un gémissement désespéré. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre dans tous ses états pour de simples photos ! C'était complêtement illogique, pas plus tard qu'hier, il s'était encore surpris à haîr Snape. Et malgrès tout, la situation semblait s'être brusquement renversée en l'espace d'une soirée.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Snape semblait presque humain sur ces photos. C'est vrai, après tout, il était toujours enfermé dans ses cachots, le visage totalement innexpressif, tel un mort-vivant ou plus exactement un vivant-mort. Associable et aigri.

Alors que là… Hum…

Presque humain.

Harry coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Après s'être essuyé et rhabillé, il retourna dans son dortoir.

Bien qu'un très faible rayon de soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon, il n'était toujours pas l'heure de se lever. Harry alla s'asseoir.sur son lit tout en prennant soin de bien refermer les rideaux de son baldaquin.Puis il attrapa l'album toujours caché sous son oreillé.

Il fallait une photo qui ne mette pas Snape dans une situation trop embarassante. S'il dévoilait trop tôt ses jockers, jamais son professeur ne cèderais à son chantage.

Non. Il fallait montrer une photo toute gentillette, une sorte d'amuse-guelle qui ferait bien rire tout le monde tout en faisant passer son message à Snape. Snape qui allait payer pour toutes les humiliations publiques qu'il lui avait fait subir et tous les points qu'il avait retiré à Gryffondor.

Il s'arrêta devant une photo. Ah ! Parfait ! Il la retira de l'album et lui donna un petit coup de baguette. La photo fut aussitôt dupliquée en une vingtaine d'exemplaires.

Snape parcourait le couloir d'un pas vif. La matinée avait été longue. Très longue.

Les premières année de Poufsouffle étaient encore plus stupides que les sixième année de Gryffondor. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il était parvenu à éviter d'extrême justesse cinq explosions ainsi que deux fontes de chaudrons et malgrès tous les points retirés, les insultes et les rappels des règles de sécurité, un petit imbécile avait réussit à faire imploser sa potion.

Sans parler de ces ricanements intempestifs qui semblaient le poursuivre depuis le petit-déjeuner. Autant dire que Snape était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur.

Pour la énième fois, il envoya de furieux regards avada-kedavrantesques (1) à un groupe d'élèves chuchottant sur son passage et il acccéléra le pas en direction de la salle des professeurs.

Il stoppa net au détour d'un couloir.

Qu'est-ce que ?!?

NON !!

Là, sur le mur en face de lui avait été placardé une photo de lui-même, bien plus jeune, embrassant fougueusement un jeune homme qu'il reconnaissait comme étant John Perkins (un assez mauvais souvenir car bien pîètre amant). Il vit sa main glisser dans le dos de Perkins jusqu'à ses fesses. Les reins de celui-ci se cabrèrent et il rejetta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement muet. Snape enfouis son visage dans sa gorge ainsi offerte et la couvrit de baisers et de suçons. (NdA : pas terrible, je sais, mais que voulez-vous ? Il est une heure et quart du matin et je commence un peu à manquer d'imagination)

Snape se sentit trembler de rage et arracha la photo du mur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la personne qui l'avait prise.

Oh, celui qui l'avait accroché là allait le payer !

La fin du cours approchait.

Malgrès les deux heures d'humiliation et les cinquantes-trois virgule huit points retirés à Gryffondor, Snape n'était pas parvenu à effacer les sourire inscrit sur les lèvres de Harry.

Et cela l'exaspérait.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires et commencèrent à sortir.

- Potter ! s'exclama Snape d'un ton plus fort et sec qu'à l'ordinaire. J'aimerais vous parler !

Sans protester, Harry s'approcha du bureau, sans aucune trace d'inquietude sur son visage, ce que le Maître des Potions ne manqua pas de remarquer. Snape attendit que le dernier élève soit sortit pour poser viollement la photo qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt devant Harry.

- Hum… fit celui-ci. Très joli.

Snape planta son regard dans yeux émeraudes de son élèves. Saleté de petit imbécile prétentieux !

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi, Potter ! répliqua-t-il froidement. C'est _vous_ qui avez affiché cette photo !

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Oh, oui, c'est bien possible.

Le regard de Snape s'enflamma.

- Savez-vous que je pourrais vous faire renvoyer pour ça ?

- Rien dans le règlement n'interdit d'afficher des photos, dit calmement Harry. Et je trouve que j'ai été gentil, ce n'est pas la pire. Vous savez que vous êtes très sensuel lorsque vous vous masturbez ?

Harry se figea. La dernière phrase lui avait échappé et il regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Jettant un regard terrifié à Snape, il n'osea pas bouger. Son professeur s'était figé sur place, visiblement sous le choc. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, il inspira profondément, comme pour s'inciter au calme. Il pinça les lèvres.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, au juste ? demenda-t-il.

- Que vous fassiez ce que je vous demande, répondit Harry sans détours.

Les lèvres de Snape étaient à présent tellement pincées qu'elles étaient devenues blanches.

- Très bien, dit-il après un long silence. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, Potter.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tout ce que je veux ?

- Tout.

Un sourire se déssina sur les lèvres de Harry.

Il aurait du se méfier. Il aurait dû se douter que jamais Snape n'aurait accepté si facilement s'il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête.

Mais il tomba quand même dans le panneau.

(1) Traduction pour les éventuels Moldus qui liraient cette fic (on ne sait jamais, il peut y en avoir) : le regard avada-kedrvrantesque est l'équivalant sorcier du regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tout-net-sur-le-coup.

------------

Deux heures moins dix du matin…

La monstruausité aillée décrivit une dernière courbe autour de la tête de l'Homo Sapiens Sapiens de la catégorie des attardés mentaux (attardées mentales, puisque nous parlons ici d'un Homo Sapiens Sapiens femelle) avant d'aller se poser sur le sommet de la bibliothèque. L'Homo Sapiens Sapiens femelle de la catégorie des attardées mentales (race d'intelligence naturellement supérieure) prend un veux cahier de math, se lève et… se prend les pieds dans la chaise.

La monstruosité aillée, allertée par le bruit, s'envole et va se poser sur le rebord du bureau. L'Homo Sapiens Sapiens femelle de la catégorie des attardées mentales de reléve discrèstement et…

PAF !

Victoire !!!! L'homo Sapiens Sapiens femelle de la catégorie des attardées mentales, race d'intelligence naturellement supérieure, a une fois de plus triomphée !! Oh, c'était magnifique, quelle belle victoire !!!

Pas de suite avant mardi prochain (au plus tôt), donc… pour supplier l'Homo Sapiens Sapiens femelle de la catégorie des attardées mentales de publier avant, cliquez sur le bouton Go en bas de page, pour traiter l'Homo Sapiens Sapiens femelle de la catégorie des attardées mentales de tous les noms, tapez sur le bouton Go en bas de page et pour amputer l'Homo Sapiens Sapiens femelle de la catégorie des attardées mentales d'une jambe (désolé, ça ne marche pas pour les bras, l'Homo Sapiens Sapiens femelle de la catégorie des attardées mentales en ai besoin pour écrre la suiet…), massacrez le bouton Go en bas de page.


	3. CHAPITRE III

**astromeda, aurelia, ornaluca, Llits, marie-potter, dragon maudit, A.N. O'Nym, Snape Black Rose, Kero, Soal, MoiToiMoi, Khalan, Sevie Snake, Genevieve Black :** Merci beaucoup pour vos review, je vous envoie la suite avec de gros bisoux (pas baveux, désollée, j'ai épuisé mon stock en rédigeant ce chapitre)

**Lilyep :** Appelle-moi, lorsque tu mettras le premier chapitre ! J'ai hâte de le lire ! ;-) Poutoux et bonne chance !

**Minerve :** Oh, mais tu n'as encore rien vu… sifflotte d'un petit air innocent

**Leene :** Arg, oui, c'est vicieux ! Entendre les Bzzzz incessants alors que t'essaye vainement de te concentrer pour écrire en plien milieu de la nuit, tu pête un cable ! Surtout quand La-Mouche vient tournoyer autour de ta lampe ('aurait sans doute été pire si ça avait été un moustique !) Enfin, merci pour ta review et gros poutoux

**Crackos :** Patience, patience, tu le sauras en lisant la suite… bonnes vacances ! (même si tu ne liras ça probablement qu'à ton retour…)

**Kaima1 :** Oiiiiiiinn !!! J'attends toujours, moi !! Snif ! Et… TOI NON PLUS, LACHE PAS !!! Sinon, je viens me cacher derrière les buissons devant ta maison, une tronçoneuse à la main (derrière un conténaire si tu habites en ville -) )

**  
De troublantes photos**

CHAPITRE III 

Pour la 658ème fois, Snape soupira. Potter était d'un ennui mortel. L'imbécile.

Il aurait pu tout lui demander, y compris les choses les plus… disons… divertissantes mais cela ne semblait même pas avoir effleuré son esprit.

En acceptant de se plier à la moindre de ses volontées, Snape avait cru qu'il s'amuserait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'ennuyait.

Il le savait que Potter était lui aussi gay depuis le jour où il l'avait surprit roulant un patin à Finnigan dans la tour d'astronomie, bien après minuit. Furieux de voir **_SON_** Potter dans les bras d'un autre, il avait retiré vingts points à Gryffondor avant de se rendre compte que cela ne le soulageait nullement. Aussi, l'espace de deux petites minutes, il avait cru que Potter profiterait de la situation pour tenter de le draguer. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté de le forcer à en enlever quarante par jours à Serpentard et de lui interdire de retirer des points à Gryffondor, de donner de devoirs supplémentaires, et d'insulter quiconque. Il avait même dû lui mettre un O à son dernier devoirs de classe alors que celui-ci aurait largement mérité un T.

Désolant. Ce qu'il pouvait manquer d'imagination, vraiment !

Snape soupira. Il en était à présent à sa 659ème fois.

Cette fois, ça avait assez duré. Il allait reprendre les choses en main et Potter se retrouverait dans son lit avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Hum… Dans son lit… Allongé nu parmis les oreillers, son corps aux courbes parfaites offert à lui et à lui seul… Agonisant au bord de l'orgasme, le suppliant de le prendre pour l'emmener au paradis des plaisirs charnels… Et lorsque, enfin, il en atteindrait les portes, il hurlerait son prénom en y mettant tout son amour et sa dévotion…

Snape se leva si brusquement que sa hanche droite heurta le coin du bureau. Ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait la douleur diffuse, il s'approcha de la plus grande armoire et l'ouvrit. Il attrapa l'une des fioles qu'elle contenait et la glissa dans sa poche, se jurant qu'il ne s'en séparerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas saisit l'occasion de s'en servir.

Cette occasion, elle se présenta deux jours plus tard, lorsque Harry réclama sa présence dans la Salle sur Demande. Et le prochain match de Gryffondor qui aurait lieu le samedi suivant… oh oui, la chance avait enfin tourné en sa faveur !

Snape poussa la porte de la Salle et se figea sur le seuil. Son visage était parfaitement insondable, mais il n'en était pas moins stupéfait.

La pièce était vaste et lumineuse. Une chaleur étouffante y régnait. Au fond, un matelas avait été posé à même le sol. Il était recouvert d'un drap d'une blancheur immaculée et de gros coussins de soie moelleux sur lesquels se trouvait Harry, mi-allongé, mi-assis, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Et il était habillé d'une façon inhabituelle, mais qui plaisait beaucoup à Snape. Il avait délaissé l'uniforme réglementaire pour un pentalon serré et une chemine blanche. Les trous premiers boutons de celle-ci étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir l'ombre d'un torse aux traits fins qui n'appelait qu'à la caressse.

Snape se secoua mentalement pour cacher au mieux ses idées folles. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester bouche-bée. Potter s'était-il enfin décidé à passer aux choses sérieuses ? Allait-il lui ordonner le rejoindre et de lui faire l'amour, faute de quoi il diffuserait les photos dans tous l'établissement ?

Il commençait à se sentir serré dans ses sous-vêtements. A tel point que cela en devenait douloureux. Sa respiration, qu'il tentait vainement de contrôler, devint sifflante et il ne tarda pas à manquer de souffle. La chaleur étouffante semblait plus pesante encore.

- Ah, professeur ! dit Harry sans même lever la tête vers lui. J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas. Fermez la porte et servez-moi une tasse de thé. Il est quatre heures et j'ai faim.

Non mais il se fichait de lui ?!

Immonde bâtard !

Regardant autour de lui, Snape vit une table sur laquelle se trouvait un service à thé. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, un panache de vapeur s'échappa de la tasse et des petits gâteaux apparurent dans une assiette en argent. Tandis qu'il ajoutait le thé à l'eau chaude, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa jambe. La fiole était encore dans sa poche. Snape jetta un coup d'œil en direction de son élève. Accablé par la chaleur, celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas besoin de lui forcer la main, finalement…

La tasse de thé et les gâteaux à la main, Snape s'approcha de Harry. Son regard de jais accrocha une nouvelle fois le minuscule carré de peau que dévoilait sa chemise. Celui-ci semblait hurler un appel silencieux, réclamant ses attouchements.

Le pied de Snape heurta l'un des coussins. Il bascula légèrement en avant, retrouvant de justesse son équilibre. Et là, tout aussi inconsciemment que volontairement, la tasse lui glissa des mains et déversa son contenu brûlant que le torse de Potter.

Poussant un hurlement de douleur, Harry se redressa brusquement.

- Oh, non… je suis… désolé… haleta Snape.

Harry lui lança un regard surprit et son professeur regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Un Snape ne s'excuse jamais. Un Snape rejette toujours ses erreurs sur les autres.

- Si vous ne laissiez pas trainez ces coussins, aussi, dit d'une voix sifflante pour se rattraper. Attendez, laissez-moi arranger ça.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita au-dessus du torse de Harry qui en broncha pas. Aussitôt, toute trace d'humidité disparut. Mais lorsque Harry défit sa chemise – Snape devant se faire viollence pour rester totalement impassible – il vit que son torse était devenu rouge. Le thé l'avait ébouillanté.

Snape regratta de ne pas avoir emmené de pommade. Mais en regardant autour de lui, il vit un bol apparaître sur la table. Il alla aussitôt le chercher.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Harry en lançant un regard inquiet à la crème verdâtre que contenait le bol.

- Une pommade contre les brûlures, répondit Snape.

Harry tendit la main pour attraper le bol, mais Snape le mit hors de sa portée. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard étonné.

Merlin ! Le faisait-il exprès ou était-il réellement stupide ?

« Stupide » pensa Snape. « Mais si _parfait_… »

- Rallongez-vous, Potter ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Harry hésita un moment, mais face au regard noir que lui lança son professeur, il finit par obéir docilement. Snape prit une noix de crème au creux de sa main et l'appliqua sur le torse rougit du jeune homme.

Il sentit son élève se tendre sous ce contact, comme s'il s'était apprété à le frapper. De toute évidence, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. N'avait-il donc pas confiance en lui ?

Sitôt cette pensée vint-elle effleurer l'esprit de Snape qu'elle fut chassée avec perte et fracas. Il étalla la crème sur le torse de Harry qui se tendit un peu plus.

Snape prit une dose plus généreuse de crème et l'étalla avec plus de franchise. Il notta alors que la peau de son élève était aussi douce qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé. Cette pensée chassa toutes les autres et ses attouchements se firent de plus en plus lents pour savourer pleinement ce contact.

Après avoir reprit une troisième fois de la pommade, il sentit les muscles de Harry se détendre lentement, très lentement. Lorsqu'il sentit son élève plus à l'aise, Snape s'autorisa à caresser ses mamelons, guettant la réaction de Harry. Celui-ci avait une fois de plus fermé les yeux et gardait le visage impassible. Du moins en apparence, car Snape voyait que ses lèvres étaient bien trop pincées pour être naturelles. De toute évidence, il s'efforcait de retenir soupirs et gémissements de bien-être.

Rien que le fait de le voir ainsi et de pouvoir enfin le toucher, provoqua chez Snape un immence désir. Il caressa avec un peu plus d'insistance les mamelons durcis de son élève, qu'il fut certain d'entendre haleter. Il guettait à présent le moindre petit signe de sa part qui l'autoriserait à aller plus loin.

Mais il ne vint pas.

Furieux et frustré, Snape rompit le contact et se leva. Il jura avoir entendu un faible gémissement de protestation.

Râââh ! Pourquoi cet idiot de Potter restait-il à ce point amorphe ? Pourquoi ne lui criait-il pas de le prendre sans plus attendre ?

Il s'approcha de la table et servit une nouvelle tasse de thé. S'il fallait forcer la main de Potter, il ne serait cette fois plus question de renoncer à son plan initial. Il sortit donc la fiole de sa poche et versa deux gouttes de son contenu dans la tasse. Puis il revint auprès de son élève.

Celui-ci semblait à présent complêtement déconnecté de la réalité.

- Votre thé, Potter, annonça Snape de son habituelle voix froide.

Harry sursautta légèrement, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Merci, dit-il d'un ton lointain en prenant la tasse.

Durant un court instant, il regarda Snape d'un drôle d'air, mais se ressaisit vite.

Dès qu'il eut but la première gorgée, la voix de Snape claqua à nouveau.

- Où avez-vous caché l'album ?

La réponse franchit les lèvres de Harry malgrès lui.

- Sous mon oreiller, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Snape se releva en ricanant. Ainsi, ce petit imbécile s'endormait tous les soirs avec des photos de lui coincées sous sa tête ? Peut-être avait-il besoin de penser à elles pour s'endormir ?

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Il se retourna, mais, au moment où il s'apprêtait à la poser, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Non. Toutes les véritées ne sont pas forcément bonnes à entendre. Sans doute vallait-il mieux que cette question-là reste sans réponse jusqu'à ce que le temps lui-même lui réponde.

Snape tourna les talons et sortit, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui.

---------

A suivre…

Au départ, j'avais prévu de terminer le chapitre sur le match de Quidditch, mais je commence déjà à prendre du retard et ce chapitre-là est déjà assez long.

Alors, dites-moi… Est-ce moi qui suis sadique envers Severus ou Severus qui est sadique envers Harry ? personellenent, j'ai du mal à me faire un avis…


	4. CHAPITRE IV

**Ornaluca, Crackos, Aurelia, astromeda, Angy, Naera Ishikawa, ginnypompom, Sevie Snake, Soal, luffynette, Snape Black Rose, wolwiegirl, Namie cassy :** Merchi infiniemment pour vos reviews. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est moi la sadique petit regard de chien battu Méééeuh, c'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! Poutoux.

**Elehyn :** Va falloir te montrer patiente, alors… Quant aux dérappages… il risque fort d'y en avoir plus d'un…

**g :** Oh, je suis certaine qu'ne cherchant un peu tu pourrais trouver -) Si, is ! Sinon, tu le sauras en lisant la suite !

**Kero Vs Sac d'OS : **Un aphrodisiaque ? Non, c'est bien du Véritaserum, mais l'idée peut sans doute être exploitée…

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Je ne pense pas, je fais, alors… Amuse-toi bien avec ce chapitre ! ;-) T'as lu dans mes pensées, hein, avoue !!

**Lilyep :** Chouette ! J'attendrais patiemment, alors ! s'asseois sur une chaise et bouge plus jusqu'à ce que la fic arrive

Oui, oui, mon retard est inexcusable ! Mais, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai énormément callé en écrivant ce chapitre. Pas parce que je manquait d'idées, mais parce que j'avais pas envie d'écrire. Alors si un jour je mets plus de deux semaines à publier, vous gênez pas pour me rappeler à l'ordre !

**De troublantes photos**

Harry tendit la main à l'aveuglette sous la pluie battante. Un éclair zébra le ciel, bientôt suivit d'un grondement sourd. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait l'Attrapeur adverse filer à côté de lui. Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel et, cette fois, la lumière blanchâtre se refletta contre le Vif d'Or, permettant à Harry de le localiser avec plus de précision.

La main de Cho se tendit à son tour, mais Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle et ses doigts furent les premiers à se refermer sur la sphère humide et froide.

Des hurlements de joie s'élevèrent des gradins de Gryffondor. Harry plongea en piquet et atterit et atterit au beau milieu d'une flaque d'eau. Ses cohéquipiers, s'époumonnant chacun autant que leurs propres supporters, le rejoignirent en éclaboussant encore un peu plus de boue sur lui.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'entrée des vestiaires sous les acclamations toujours aussi fortes mêlées aux tintements de la pluie, il retira ses lunettes et secoua sa tignasse qui projetta une centaine de goutelettes d'eau un peu partout.

- Eh ! protesta Ron, derrière lui.

- Oh, pardon, s'excusa Harry.

Nombre de ses cohéquipiers avaient réquisitionné les douches, si bien qu'il ne restait plus une seule place. Harry se déshabilla et jetta négligemment ses affaires tranprés sur le banc. Une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, il se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant qu'une place se libère.

- Vous dépêchez pas, surtout ! Et usez toute l'eau chaude, tant que vous y êtes !

- Hou, hé, ho, on se calme ! dit une voix qui couvrait à peine le bruit des jets d'eau contre le carrelage. Qu'est-ce qui te rend d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? A t'entendre, on croirait qu'on a perdu !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et commença à faire les cents pas sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce qui le rendait d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? Avoir croisé le regard de Cho après qu'il ait atteri. Au moment où il pensait avoir enfin et définitivement réussit à faire une croix sur elle !

Cette peste avait un don pour faire naître un sentiment de culpabilité chez n'importe qui. Même un archange qui croiserait son regard en serait réduit à se couper les ailes.

L'un des batteurs, un nabot de troisième année haut comme trois pommes céda sa place.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton acide.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, Harry resta immobile sous le jet d'eau, les yeux clos, savourant le contact de l'eau brûlante ruisselant contre sa peau et l'effet qu'elle produisait sur ses muscles durcit par le vent glacé et que près d'une heure et demi de match avait rendu aussi raide que le manche de son Eclair de Feu.

Lorsqu'enfin il réouvrit les yeux et consentit à bouger, il réalisa qu'il était seul. Combien de temps de temps était-il resté planté l ? Cinq minutes ? Un quart d'heure ?

Il attrapa son gel-douche et en fit couler une bonne dose au creux de sa main. Lorsqu'il se massa le torce, il remarqua qu'il portait encore la rougeur causée par la brûlure.

Snape l'avait-il fait exprès ? Par vengenace ou… pour pouvoir le toucher comme il l'avait fait ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre en repensant à cet instant. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'il continuait à se masser le torse.

Non, décidément, ça n'avait rien de comparable avec la caresse de Snape. Si légère, si douce…

Mais était-ce vraiment une caresse ? Cela semblait si absurde ! Snape l'avait toujours détesté et ne s'était jamais gêné pour le lui démontrer.

Non, c'était impossible, jamais Snape ne l'aurait _caress_. L'idée elle-même que Snape _puisse_ le caresser était impossible.

Son imagination l'avait abusé et il s'était laissé avoir. Ces photos, décidément, lui détraquaient la cervelle. Plus il pensait à elles, plus il…

Plus il quoi ? Plus il se sentait attiré par Snape ?

Oui, c'était ça. C'était très précisément ça.

Parfois, il avait beaucoup de mal à refermer l'album... Snape roulant le patin du siècle à un jeune brun… Etait-il toujours aussi doué après toutes ses années ? Snape allongé nu dans un lit hurlant et répendant sa semance autour de lui… Pensait-il à une personne en particulier à cet instant précis ?

Harry sentit malgrè lui son membre se dresser. Quel effet cela ferait-il de se retrouver nu sous le regard brûlant de désir de Snape ? Quel effet cela ferait-il de le sentir le toucher une nouvelle fois, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait appliqué la crème ?

Sans même qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience, ses mains remontèrent le long de son ventre en une légère caresse et s'attardèrent sur ses mamelons. Quel effet cela ferait-il de sentir Snape les mordiller ?

Une de ses mains glissa le long de son dos puis de ses fesse, s'introduisant dans la raie intime. Quel effet cela ferait-il de sentir Snape s'introduire en lui ? De l'entendre haleter tandis qu'il l'assaillait de coups de reins ? De l'entendre crier son amour pour lui lorsqu'il atteindrait l'extase ?

La main vicieuse courrut le long de sa hanche et toucha son membre dressé du bout des doigts avant de le prendre plus franchement. Quel effet cela ferait-il de sentir Snape le prendre à pleine bouche comme un affamé s'attaquant à un festin ?

Lentement, il fit des nouvements de va-et-vien, fermant les yeux, s'appuyant contre le mur carrelé sous le jet d'eau toujours ouvert, savourant les le plaisir qui l'assaillait par vagues de plus en plus intenses. Des gémissements lui échappèrent.

Serait-ce ça ou serait-ce plus puissant, encore ?

Ses gémissements se muèrent bientôt en cris, puis en hurlement lorsqu'il se répendit sous le jet de la douche.

A cet instant précis, un éclair blanc traversa ses paupières closes qu'il ouvrit précipitemment. Ce qu'il vit le foudroya.

Snape, les joues légèrement rosées, se tenait face à lui, un polaroïde à la main.

---------

A suivre…

Nous rappelons à nos aimables lecteurs que le passage au guichet Review est obligatoire avant l'embarquement pour le chapitre suivant **SAUF** pour _une certaine personne_ qui se reconnaitra parfaitement et qui est priée de ne pas me sortir ses habituels sarcasmes. J'ai honte, tu peux pas savoir… (tombe d'inanition en relisant le chapitre) Honte que **TU** lises, bien sûr… (Pourquoi suis-je donc incapable de tenir ma langue ?)


	5. CHAPITRE V

**Soal, astromeda, Devil A. Slytherin, Clodylia, Mirug, Vif d'or, luffynette, Melanta-Mond, ginnypompom :** Merci infiniemment pour vos reviews, je vous fais de gros bisoux à tous et bonne lecture !

**Ornaluca :** Vais-je faire une telle chose ? C'est tentant……….. Respire, je rigole ! C'est vrai que ce serait trop injuste, et puis si Harry tue Sev pour avoir fait une telle chose, je vais avoir un peu beaucoup de mal à faire un slash !

**Naera Ishikawa :** Que va-t-il en faire ? Excellente question ! Et plein de réponses sont possibles si on fait preuve d'un minimum d'imagination…°-°

**Minerve :** L'idée de la diffusion est tentante, mais d'après ce que je lis dans les reviews, beaucoup me tueraient… En tout cas, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Kero :** Houlàhoulàhoul ! Sois pas si press ! Je ne sais absolument pas quand je le ferais, mais à mon avis, ce ne sera pas avant un chtit bout de temps. J'ai envie de faire mumuse avec les deux persos, avant !

**Dragounette :** Point de vie longueur, je fais ce que je peux (enfin, surtout comme je le sens). Et… Ils ne vont pas « conclure » avant un pitit moment. Je sais, c'est cruel, mais j'adooooore savoir que mes lecteurs me haïssent ! lol

**De toublantes photos**

Harry se re-re-retourna dans son lit en gesticulant nerveusement. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Se tortillant comme un vers de terre, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir le goût âpre du sang dans sa bouche.

Une image, toujours la même, revenait sans cesse hanter son esprit : Snape se tenant face à lui, ce fichu polaroïde à la main.

Harry releva la tête pour lire l'heure à travers un rayon de lune. Trois heures quinze du matin. La honte cuisante qu'il ressentait semblait bien décidée à l'empêcher de fermer l'œil.

Il laissa retomber son visage parmis les oreillers, en espérant que ceux-ci l'étoufferaient.

Saleté d'album ! Sans lui, rien de tout ça ne serait arriv ! D'abord, il n'aurait jamais tenté de faire du chantage à Snape. Ensuite, celui-ci n'aurait pas essayé de se venger en venant l'espionner _jusque sous la douche_. Et enfin, ses parents ne seraient pas ne train de se retourner dans leurs tombes parce que leur fils unique était sexuellement attiré par l'homme qu'ils haïssaient le plus au monde. Harry espérait au moins que là-bas, quelque part dans l'au-delà, son père faisait subir les pires tortures à Sirius pour ne pas avoir brûlé ces stupides clichés.

Harry se tourna sur le dos. Que n'allait-il pas inventer pour essayer d'occuper son esprit et ne plus penser à ce qui était arrivé l'après-midi précédant !

Et Snape ? Qu'avait-il ressentit, lui, lorsqu'il avait su qu'Harry possédait des photos extrêmement compromettantes de lui ? S'était-il retrouvé dans la même situation que Harry ? Avait-il ressentit la même honte ?

Harry se tourna sur le côté, donnant un léger coup à l'oreiller. Il était décidément plus plat que d'habitude.

C'était décidé, il irait s'excuser dès demain auprès de…

Une minute.

Harry se redressa dans le noir et souleva brutalement l'oreiller. Son estomac fit un saut-périlleux.

L'album avait disaprut.

§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques étages plus bas, Snape non plus ne dormait pas. A la lueur d'une unique chandelle posée sur sa table de chevet, il contemplait le cliché qu'il avait prit juste après le match.

Affreusement exitant.

Avec un ricannement, il imagina la tête qu'auraient Black et Potter senior s'ils savaient que leur petit protégé ne le laissaient pas indifferent…

Il posa la photo sur la table de nuit et éteignit la bougie. Dans l'obscurité quasi totale, il se tourna vers la place désespérant vide et froide à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il jura sur son honneur d'ancien Serpentard qu'elle serait bientôt occupée par le plus beau corps qui ait hanté ses nuits.

§§§§§§§§§§

Un grand tapage retentit. Maugréant, Snape noua une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers l'entrée de ses appartements. Qui que ce soit, il allait regretter de le déranger à neuf heures et demi un dimanche matin.

La porte s'ouvrit si brusquement que Harry sursauta avant de réaliser qu'il avait face à lui un torse dénudé.

Pendant un instant, il oublia complêtement la raison de sa visite. Ses yeux arrondis par la surprise glissèrent lentement jusqu'à la serviette avant que Harry ne réalise que son professeur pouvait le voir et se poser des questions.

« Merlin ! » pensa-t-il, désespéré. « Qu'ai-je donc fait de si terrible dans une de mes vies antérieures pour mériter pareille provocation ? »

Snape avait bien vu l'air affamé avec lequel son élève avait regardé son torse. Rien que cette idée provoqua un désir intense que sa serviette ne parvint pas à cacher. Cependant, Harry semblait décidé à ne pas baisser les yeux vers cette partie stratégique et regardait le visage de son prefesseur avec trop de fixité. Celui-ci en fut grandement amusé et eut envie de provoquer son élève avec un « Arrache-moi la serviette avec les dents ! » (A ce stade-là, il est nécessaire de préciser que son dérèglement hormonal passager était également responsable de cette idée lubrique)

- Que voulez-vous, Potter ?

Face à Snape, Harry sembla revenir brutalement à la réalité.

- Vous m'avez volé l'album ! l'accusa-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle, dit Harry qui criait presque tant ses difficultées à contrôler sa fureur étaient grandes. Vous avez volé _mon_ album !

Snape lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

- Ainsi, votre_ précieux_ album a disparu ? demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé par la situation. Voilà une information des plus interessante.

Une rougeur vint s'étaller sur les joues de Harry qui serra les poings.

- Résumons la situation, dit Snape, jubilant. Vous avez perdu votre album et j'ai en ma pocession une fort belle photo de vous. Oh ! Je suis certain que ces demoiselles offriraient volontiers leur petite culotte pour la voir.

- _Non_ ! cria Harry.

Il était à présent très pâle.

- Vous… vous voulez me faire chanter à mon tour, c'est ça ?

- Ca peut être étudié… En tout cas, ça ne me serait pas venu à l'idée…

- Menteur, marmonna Harry à voix basse.

- Vous avez dit ?

- Rien.

- J'ai cru.

Snape ricanna méchemment. Harry se demanda ce que son esprit tordu allait encore inventer pour le torturer morallement.

- C'est ce qu'on apelle l'arroseur arrosé. Voilà ce que je veux que vous commenciez par faire…

Snape se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son élève pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry baissa la tête, désespéré.

- Je vous laisse jusqu'à mercredi, dit Snape.

Il tourna alors les talons et claqua viollement la porte au nez de son élève.

----------------------

A suivre…

Fermez la bouche, il est inutile de saliver. Ce qu'a demandé Snape n'a rien de sexuel. Même si ça va entraîner quelques… disons… _bavures… _(forcément, ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon !)

Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long.


	6. CHAPITRE VI

**BeNane, Aileenn, Sarah Levana, Shyrinia, Miya Black, Pithy, SweetDeath our YaoiMaster, Lululle, aniva, celine.s, Minerve, Kero, luffynette, astronema, Vif d'or, Melantha-Mond, dragounette, Kaorulabelle, aurelia, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Leene, Bibine, Naera Ishikawa, Namie cassy, Soal, ornaluca : **Merci infiniement pour toutes vos reviews et surtout, merci d'aoir patienté si vous êtes toujours là pour lire la suite. C'est vrai que ça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai pas posté, mais tout m'est tombé dessus en même temps... En tout cas, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant. Ziboux à tous.

Message à **Choupinette**, si tu passes dans le coin, ce serait sympas de m'envoyer un mail pour me dire s'il est possible que je passe chez toi cette semaine pour récupérer le CD de Word (peut-être que comme ça tu n'oubliera pas !) Et n'oublie pas non plus de mettre la sute de ta fic (sinon ze mords !)

**De troublantes photos**

**CHAPITRE VI**

Harry jetta un coup d'œil au réveil et grinça des dents. Deux heures et quart du matin. Les ronflements sonores raisonnant à travers tout le dortoir étaient l'unique preuve du profond sommeil de ses camarades. C'était à présent le moment ou jamais.

Harry repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Il avais pris soin de ne pas se déshabiller, voulant gagner du temps. Il attrapa dans l'armoire à coté de son lit sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi qu'un gros paquet ; une commande qu'il avait passé quelques jours plus tôt à Fred et Georges.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un ronflement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre. Il se glissa prudemment hors du dortoir et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon tout en maudissant soigneusement les professeurs aux longs cheveux noirs et graisseux.

C'était Snape qui lui avait volé l'album, il en était convaincu. Qui donc cet abominable homme de Cromagnon espérait-il convaincre avec ses sarcasmes et ses airs doucereux ?

Cet homme était fou. Harry savait qu'il allait délibérément lui faire commettre les pires choses avant de diffuser la photo. Sans doute vallait-il mieux qu'il se jette directement du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il aurait ainsi une mort digne et son honneur serait sauf. A moins qu'il ne vole la photo comme Snape lui avait volé l'album. L'ennuis, c'est qu'il en avait sans doute fait une centaine de copies, alors pour toutes les retrouver...

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il défit le paquet et cacha son contenu un peu partout ; sur et sous les tables, dans les poubelles et les pots de fleurs, entre les pages des livres qui traînaient, au fond des fauteils, sous les tapis, derrière les tapisseries, sur les rebords des fenêtres... Pour sûr, ses compagnons allaient avoir une sacrée surprise à leur réveil.

« Merlin ! Faite qu'ils me pardonnent ! »

Aprsè avoir fait une dernière fois le tour de toutes les cachettes, Harry s'enveloppa de sa cape et sortit dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'elle sentit son portrait poussé par une force inconnue, la Grosse Dame sursautta.

- Qui est là ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Silencio ! chuchotta Harry.

La Grosse Dame poussa un cri qui demeura cependant muet. Affolé, elle se précipita vers le bord du cadre, mais Harry leva sa baguette et elle se retrouva prisonnière de sa propre toile.

« Désolé » pensa Harry « C'est pour mon bien. »

Et il jetta un troisième sort au portrait. La Grosse Dame commença alors à s'espomper pour finir pour disparaître totalement. A présent, quiconque passerait devant le portrait penserait qu'elle était partie faire un tour bien qu'elle soit toujours là, invisible et muette. Harry lança toutefois un ultime sort, comme luit avait si gentiment demandé de faire le M.A.C.G. (Monstruosité Aux Cheveux Gras.)

- _Collaportrait !_

Aussitôt, le cadre de bois finement cisellé se retrouva englué contre le mur de pierre.

Finalement, Harry laissa cette malheureuse Grosse Dame tranquille et s'éloigna tout en essayant de ne pas penser à l'apocalypse qui aurait lieu le lendemain lorsque cette mignonette farce prendrait corps. Il rejoignit les cachots et s'imobilisa devant un pan de mur nu entre deux chandeliers.

- Nâga (1), murmura-t-il.

Le mur se transforma en une porte noire. Harry enleva sa cape et frappa. Une voix froide lui répondit.

- Entrez.

L'estomac noué, il poussa la porte et trouva derrière ce qui semblait être un salon.

- Par ici, Potter, dit la voix froide.

Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où une porte était entre-baillée. Il s'immobilisa sur le sueil.

Snape était penché sur un tas de parchemins. Harry le soupsonna fortement de l'avoir attendu pour continuer de travailler à une heure aussi tardive – ou matinale, au choix.

- Et bien ?

- C'est fait, dit Harry d'une voix sans timbre.

- Parfait.

Snape acheva de peinturlurer gaiement l'une des feuilles de parchemin qu'il avait sous le nez avant de lever les yeux vers Harry.

- Vous dormirez ici pour le reste de la nuit. Ma chambre se trouve au bout du couloir.

Harry équarquilla les yeux et rougit tandis que des pensées lubriques revenaient hanter son esprit. Fichues photos ! Pourquoi donc était-il incabable de penser à elles durant plus de deux secondes ? Etait-il maudit ?

- Heu... hum... bien, bredouilla Harry. Mais, heu... et vous, où dormirez-vous ?

Le regard de Snape s'embrasa et Harry eut soudain un très mauvais presentiment. Son professeur essuya calmement sa plume et reboucha son encrier. Puis il se leva et s'approcha nonchallement de Harry.

- L'administration n'accorde malheuresement qu'un seul lit par appartement, ricana Snape. Mais ceux-ci sont assez grand pour deux personnes.

Harry sembla frappé par la foudre.

- Quoi ?! Oh... vous savez... je... je peux me contenter du canapé... bafouilla-t-il en rougissant aussi fort qu'une tomate à qui Snape aurait montré son joli popotin.

- Comme vous voulez, Potter, dit le Maître des Potions avec une totale indifférance. Mais je vous préviens ; il est très inconfortable et je n'ai aucune couverture en réserve. Toutes sont parties au lavage.

Harry marmonna un vague « ça en fait rien » avant de s'enfuir précipitemment. Snape ricanna de plus belles.

Il avait (bien entendu) une jolie quantité de couvertures en réserve qu'il serait inutile de sortir – sinon, pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de jetter un sort de refroidissement au salon ? Quant au canapé, il avait subi un sort destiné à le rendre aussi dur que de la pierre.

Ainsi, la prochaine fois – et il y en aurait une, foie de Snape ! – Potter serait contraint de choisir son lit.

Installé dans son canapé, Harry frisona. il ne faisait pas chaud-chaud dans le cachot amménagé en cette période de l'année. Mais il préférait de loin s'attraper une angine plutôt que de dormir en compagnie de son professeur. Ca tôt ou tard, celui-ci aurait forcément remarqué son érection.

Il ne voulait pas que Snape prenne conscience de son désir pour lui. Sadique comme il l'était, il utiliserait l'information pour se venger de tout ce que lui avait fait subir les Maraudeurs en faisant souffrir le plus possibe Harry.

Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache.

L'ennui, c'est que ce n'était pas lui qui menait la danse.

§-§-§-§-§-§

Ce fut le froid et la douleur des courbatures qui le réveilla le lendemain. Il était encore très fatigué et aurait bien voulut dormir encore un peu. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir prit le lit chaud et douillet.

Il tendit l'oreille. Autour de lui, le silence total reignait, percé à un rythme régulier par le tic-tac d'une horloge suspendue à un mur derrière lui. Harry se s'assit sur le canapé pour la consulter.

Onze heures vingt. Son estomac chavira. Il aurait dû être en cours depuis bien longtemps ! Pourquoi diable Snape ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ?

« Il l'a encore fait exprès ! »

Harry se leva avant de se précipiter vers la porte menant hors des appartements de Snape. Tant pis pour la toilette matinale, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps. McGonagall allait le tuer, alors inutile d'agraver son cas en séchant son cours.

Il courrut à travers les cachots avant de rentrer dans quelque chose de dur au détour d'un couloir. Un peu sonné, il chancela avec de comprendre à sa grande horreur qu'il avait face à lui son Maître des Potions. Celui-ci avait le regard étrangement brillant et semblait, pour une obscure raison, de très bonne humeur.

- Suivez-moi, Potter !

Harry aurait tout donné pour se retrouver dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, bien que ses camarades ne s'amusaient sans doute pas beaucoup avec toutes les surprises qu'il avait laissé derrière lui... Il suivit néanmoins docilement Snape à travers les étages.

Celui-ci le mena en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir où se trouvait l'entrée de la salle commune, Harry vit que de nombreux professeurs s'étaient rassemblés autout de la toile de la Grosse Dame. Dans le tableau d'à côté, Violette, l'amie de la Grosse Dame, semblait en grande conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry sentit son estomac chavirer. Il avait complêtement oublié les portraits voisins qui avaient sans aucun doute été témoins le l'agression de la Grosse Dame par un homme invisible... Et Dumbledore n'était pas idiot... Il savait parfaitement que Harry possédait une cape d'invisibilité.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du groupe de professeurs, le sourire de Snape s'élargissait et le regard de Harry fuyait de plus en plus.

- Albus ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle vit Snape et Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers eux.

- Le voilà votre coupable, Albus, dit Snape d'une voix étrangemment fraîche.

Dumbledore dévisagea un instant Harry qui contemplait ses chaussures. S'il avait levé un instant le nez, il aurait vu la lueur de déception qui brillait dans les yeux du vieil homme.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Harry aurait volontié donné tout l'or du monde pour ne jamais avoir trouvé l'album et ne jamais s'être embarqué dans cette ridicule histoire qui lui ferait sans doute perdre l'estime de ses amis. Il en ressentit aussitôt une immence haine à l'encontre de Snape.

- C'était... simplement... une farce... dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Il pouvait sans mal sentir tous les regards chargés de reproche des professeurs et des autres portraits braqués sur lui.

- Albus, intervint Snape d'une voix doucereuse. Cette... _farce_... désopilante, il faut bien le reconnaitre, mérite bien une punition... Avec votre accord, je me ferais un plaisir de me charger moi-même de la trouver...

Le professeur Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un moment, estimant sans doute que ce qu'avait fait Harry ne méritait pas la plus horrible torture du monde : être punis par Rogue. Il déclara donc qu'il vérait plus tard de la punition qui conviendrait et qu'il allait, en attendant, tenter de libérer les élèves de Gryffondor toujours enfermés dans leur tour.

Les camarades de Harry furent délivrés en début d'après-midi. Mais les professeurs ne furent pas au bout de leur surprise en constatant avec la plus grande horreur que la salle commune avait été dévastée et qu'une partie des élèves étaient salement amochés. Deux d'entre eux dûrent même être emmenés d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore, très décu de l'attitude de Harry, accorde à Snape l'immence privilège de punir lui-même le coupable, ce dont le Maître des Potions fut grandement heureux.

Puis la nouvelle commenca à se répendre au cours de l'après-midi : C'était Harry Potter, le Grand Harry Potter, celui-là même qui avait apporté tant d'honneur à Gryffondor, qui avait été l'auteur de ce carnage. il ne pouvait désormais plus faire deux pas dans un couloir sans que les élèves ne le fuient ou ne lui lancent des regards noirs. Seuls les Serpentards le félicitaient bruyamment pour cet exploit, sifflant et applaudissant sur son passage...

Harry avait terriblement honte. Il avait déçu Dumbledore, il avait trahit ses amis... Ron et Hermione refusaient désormais de lui adresser la parole. Et, pire que tout, il allait bientot recevoir sa punition de Snape.

Une terrible collère refit surface en lui. Comment avait-il pu un seul instant _désirer_ Snape ? Tout était de sa faute !

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle ou il s'installa à un bout de table, loin de ses camarades. Il ne vit pas le regard désolé mais néanmoins satisfait que Snape de lui lança.

(1) Celui qui me trouve ce qu'est un Nâga gagnera une photo de Sev dans son bain. Quant à celui qui m'explique ce qu'est un Nâga ET qui me donne le nom du personnage que ce mot à inspiré remportera un poutoux bien baveux de Severus.

A suivre...aurelia


	7. CHAPITRE VII

Je suis désolée de ne pas faire de réponses aux reviews aujourd'hui, mais il est tard, et j'aimerai bien publier ce chapitre le plus vite possible. J'estime que vous avez été bien assez patient

Pour ce qui est des Nâga, j'ai eu toutes sortes de définitions, dont certaines très surprenantes, mais toutes se rapprochant plus ou moins de ce que j'attendais. Quant au nom que ce mot a inspiré, c'est Nagini ;) Alors, pour la photo de Snape dans son bain, voyez dans mon profil, j'ai mis un lien vers celle-ci. Quant aux poutoux baveux de Sevi, et bien… euh… on va dire qu'il est parti en voyage de noces avec Riry, donc il est pas disponible. Lol

Bonne lecture, et ne faites surtout pas attention aux fautes, j'ai pas relut.

Chapitre dédié à BeNaNe et à Pathy33 avec de gros poutoux ;-)

**CHAPITRE VII**

Seul le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins venait troubler le parfait silence qui régnait dans les cachots. Snape observait sereinement les élèves plongés dans leur copie. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Harry. Au cours de la semaine passé, il avait très peu vu le jeune homme en dehors de ses cours, comme s'il voulait l'éviter à tout prix.

- Il vous reste cinq minutes.

Il y eut quelques gémissements désespérés et Snape sut qu'il allait pouvoir battre son record du plus grand nombre de zéro infligé pour un devoir.

Face à sa copie, Harry ne montra pas la moindre réaction. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son enseignant posé sur lui. Impossible de se concentrer. Il finit par abandonner le combat et posa sa plume alors qu'il n'avait fait que la moitié de son devoir.

La cloche sonna, annonçant dans un ricanement la fin du temps imparti. Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires en silence, sachant pour en avoir déjà fait la douloureuse expérience lors de leur première année que le moindre chuchotement au voisin leur vaudrait les foudres de Snape.

Harry hissa son sac sur ses épaules et s'approcha du bureau afin d'y déposer son parchemin avant de sortir. Il prenait soin de regarder partout sauf en direction de Snape. Il avait l'impression que s'il croisait ce regard glacé, il lui serait impossible de résister à l'envie de lui arracher les yeux.

Snape comprit parfaitement son manège et il en ressentit une grande déception. Accentué, peut-être, d'un peu de peine…

Obstiné à fixer le sol, Harry arriva devant son bureau et tendit son parchemin. Snape l'attrapa d'un geste désinvolte, en frôlant délibérément la main de son élève.

Harry, qui avait gardé la plus grande rancœur, ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il décocha à son professeur son regard le plus noir et le plus haineux avant de quitter précipitamment les cachots.

Snape garda le visage impassible. Il n'en avait pas moins l'impression que quelque chose de lourd venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac, comme s'il venait d'avaler un rocher. Se ressaisissant, il balaya du regard le cachot.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Je n'ai pas toute ma journée.

Les retardataires se précipitèrent vers la sortie comme si leur vie en dépendait. Lorsque le dernier eut quitté le cachot, il sortit à son tour, verrouillant magiquement la porte derrière lui. Puis il regagna son bureau d'un pas vif, les copies de ses élèves sous le bras.

Certes, il avait été très cruel envers Harry. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il avait tout calculé, dans les moindres détails, et il n'avait vu aucune autre solution qui soit aussi « discrète ».

Il claqua la porte si violemment que les bocaux sur les étagères en tremblèrent. Il s'approcha de son bureau et y déposa le tas de parchemins. Puis il se tourna vers un coin sombre où un gros chaudron frémissait, dégageant de légères volutes de fumée. La potion qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était aussi claire que de l'eau, mais beaucoup plus dense.

Snape sourit. Si Potter connaissait la définition du mot « Pardon », tout marcherait bien. Surtout s'il lui donnait un petit coup de main.

Le Maître des Potions alla chercher une petite fiole qu'il remplit de potion. Rebouchant soigneusement le récipient, il alla le déposer sur l'étagère où il stockait le Véritasérum. Ces deux potions avaient le même aspect, personne n'aurait de soupçons s'il ne les regardait pas de trop près.

Bien. Maintenant, il restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

-------------

En quittant les cachots, Harry rejoignit directement la tour de Gryffondor sans faire attention au froncement de sourcils d'Hermione et aux chuchotements désagréables qui le poursuivirent jusqu'au portrait de la grosse Dame. Il monta au dortoir des garçons et enfila son pyjama avant de se coucher. L'ennui, c'est qu'il était bien trop tôt pour sombrer dans le sommeil. De sombres pensées se mirent à tourbillonner dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à les chasser.

Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il était convaincu de haïr Snape et pourtant… pourtant…

Non. Il n'y avait pas de pourtant ! Il haïssait Snape, _point_ ! Et ce qu'il l'avait obligé à faire méritait la plus cruelle des vengeances.

Peut-être le pendre par les pieds dans les cachots et le laisser se dessécher ? Ou le plonger dans un bain d'huile bouillante ? Le fouetter jusqu'au sang et mettre une bonne couche de sel sur ses plaies ? Non, mieux ! Le noyer dans son propre chaudron !

Si seulement il pouvait récupérer les photos ! Mais comment savoir où Snape les cachait ?

Une idée lumineuse lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Mais bien sûr, c'était tellement évident ! Oui, oui, oui…

Il avait potion le lendemain en première heure. Ce qui impliquait d'agir la nuit-même. Se redressant dans son lit, il consulta sa montre posée sur la table de chevet. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Pour être discret, il devait attendre que le château soit endormi.

--------------

- _Alohomora_ !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement sinistre. Le bureau était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Levant sa baguette devant lui, Harry put discerner dans le faible halo les étagères qui rassemblaient des centaines de bocaux remplis de substances plus ou moins douteuses. Il mit un moment avant de trouver l'étagère où Snape stockait son Veritaserum – du moins espérait-il que ce soit du Véritaserum… Quoique si Snape s'empoisonnait, cela n'avait pas grande importance !

Harry attrapa l'une des fioles et sortit précipitamment en referment soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Réajustant sa cape d'invisibilité, il prit alors la direction des cuisines. Après avoir chatouillé la poire, une poignée apparut et il put entrer.

Les elfes avaient en quasi-totalité désertés la cuisine, probablement pour faire le ménage dans le reste du château. Harry dévisagea ceux qui étaient présents à la recherche de…

- Harry Potter, Monsieur !

Quelque chose lui fonça dessus si violemment qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Dobby ! Articula péniblement le jeune sorcier. Heu… heureux de… te revoir… Si… tu pouvais… me lâcher… J'étouffe !

L'elfe desserra son étreinte et Harry, le visage violacé, put enfin respirer un peu. Il remarqua alors le tas de laine vissé sur la tête de l'elfe – apparemment des chapeaux empilés les uns sur les autres – qui faisaient trois fois la taille de la minuscule créature. Les sourcils froncés, il se demanda vaguement comment Dobby pouvait arriver à marcher sans tomber en arrière…

- Hermione serait folle de rage si elle voyait ça… Dis-moi, Dobby, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

- Oh oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Dobby serait très heureux d'aider Harry Potter !

Harry sortit la fiole qu'il avait prit dans le bureau de Snape.

- Voilà, dit-il, il faudrait que tu glisses un peu de ça dans le thé de Snape demain matin, au petit-déjeuner.

Devant l'air déconcerté de l'elfe, il ajouta avec une certaine impatience :

- Ce n'est pas du poison !

'Et c'est bien dommage !' Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

--------------

Il était tellement nerveux le lendemain qu'il ne put rien avaler. Hermione, qui, contrairement à Ron avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de se réconcilier avec Harry, essaya timidement de le convaincre d'avaler quelque chose. Il l'ignora royalement, jetant un coup d'œil incertain en direction de la table des professeurs.

En arrivant devant la porte du cachot où devait se dérouler le cours de Potion, il ne fit même pas attention aux quolibets des Serpentards, menés comme toujours par Malfoy. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lança une remarque tonitruante que Harry n'entendit même pas, trop occupé à repenser à cette photo où Lucius Malfoy roulait un patin magistral à Snape. Une terrible envie de vomir lui saisit l'estomac.

D'après les photos qu'il avait vues, Snape avait une sacrée expérience derrière lui. Alors qu'est-ce qu'un homme aussi bien fichu était-il allé faire dans les bras d'un crétin comme Malfoy ? Quel gâchis !

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur le maître des potions qui ordonna sèchement aux élèves d'entrer.

Le cours se déroula sans encombres apparents. Snape leur rendit leurs copies en leur ordonnant de faire deux rouleaux de parchemins sur l'utilisation de la corne de bicorne en poudre dans les potions et Harry put, bien sûr, ajouter un nouveau D à la jolie collection qu'il avait déjà. Puis ils commencèrent à préparer la potion du jour. Mais Snape ne passa pas dans les rangées pour déverser une avalanche de sarcasmes sur ses malheureux élèves. Au contraire, il semblait vouloir se terrer dans un coin sombre et ne plus vouloir en sortir.

Une fois de plus, Harry fut extrêmement distrait, bien que ce ne soit, contrairement à ses habitudes, pas dût à la crainte de se voir ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Il s'imaginait simplement – non sans un certain sadisme - tout ce que Snape pourrait avouer devant toute la classe s'il se mettait à poser d'innocentes questions… Malheureusement, il ne serait pas judicieux de faire une telle chose devant témoins. Même si ce serait sans aucun doute désopilant, il pourrait s'attirer des questions gênantes. Il lui faudrait attendre la fin du cours pour interroger Snape et savoir enfin où il avait caché l'album.

Trop absorbé par ses pensées mesquines, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait fait tomber sa baguette par terre. Il la chercha durant deux bonnes minutes avant de la voir au pied de sa chaise. En se penchant pour le ramasser, il ne put voir que Snape devenir plus pâle encore.

Lorsqu'il vit le fessier de son élève, tous les muscles de Snape se crispèrent au point qu'il lui fut presque impossible de respirer. Et il dût faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour penser à autre chose qu'à la douloureuse érection qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée…

Harry se redressa et leur regard se croisèrent. Harry baisa aussitôt les yeux.

'Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas !' Pensa Snape avec un sourire prédateur.

La cloche sonna. Harry ramassa ses affaires le plus lentement possible, bien que ce fut inutile car la voix de Snape ne tarda pas à claquer.

- Potter ! J'ai à vous parler !

Harry paniqua. Etait-il possible que Snape ait sut qu'il lui avait fait ingurgiter du Véritaserum.

'Il ne peut pas être au courent ! Même s'il sait qu'il en a avalé, il ne peut pas savoir que…'

Le dernier élève quitta le cachot. Snape claqua la lourde porte d'un coup de baguette et se précipita vers son élève pétrifié. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le bureau.

- Alors, Potter, dit-il d'une voix sifflante, vous vous êtes bien amusé ? Vous ne savez donc pas qu'on n'allume pas les gens sans en payer les conséquences ?

Il captura les lèvres de son étudiant avec avidité. Harry, surprit et légèrement choqué, fut incapable de réagir. Snape en profita pour forcer de sa langue chaude et affamée le barrage des lèvres et de la mâchoire et pour venir caresser avec fougue celle de son étudiant. Dans le même temps, il glissa une main souple dans son dos et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque.

Harry se sentit littéralement fondre sur place. Le cœur battant, il réalisa avec bonheur qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : Snape _savait_ ce que voulait dire embrasser et il lui donnait la plus belle définition qu'il puisse imaginer. Perdant tout contact avec la réalité, il commença à répondre avec ferveur aux sollicitations de son Maître des Potions.

Snape délaissa cette bouche si savoureuse pour parcourir avec passion la mâchoire de Harry avant de s'attarder sur le lobe de son oreille.

Harry dût se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir sous cette douce torture. Mi-debout, mi-assis sur le bureau, il écarta légèrement les jambes pour permettre à son professeur de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Snape vint coller son torse contre celui de Harry, permettant du même coup à son érection d'entrer en contact avec la virilité de son élève. Mais Harry, au lieu de s'en trouver plus excité, fut brutalement ramené à la réalité.

- NON ! Cria-t-il en repoussant violemment son professeur.

Se redressant, il se précipita vers la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait, laissant derrière lui un Maître des Potions surprit et déjà rongé de remords…

--------------------

A suivre…

Je sais, c'est cruel d'avoir mis autant de temps pour au final vous laisser sur une fin pareille… Une petite review avant de partir ?


	8. CHAPITRE VIII

Crackos : S'arranger pour Snape ? Euuuuh… relit le chapitre et s'enfuit en courant (P-S : non, je n'ai pas abandonné Et on fait quoi maintenant ? je l'ai juste mis temporairement en suspens, le temps de terminer cette fic)

BeNaNe : Vi, c'est bien à cause de ton site. Ca m'a vraiment fait très plaisir

Nardy : nan, le jour où je ferais réellement attendre 6 mois pour une mise à jour, là, mes chers lecteurs auront le droit de me taper lol (à prendre au second degré, quand même, j'ai pas envie de voir une manif s'organiser devant chez moi ;-) )

Elehyn : relit le chapitre 8 Euuuh… Je crois que tu vas m'en vouloir encore plus. Au fait… ça fait un moment que t'as pas updaté… C'est normal ??

Manehou, ornaluca, sweetsun, Gabrielle-Deathburn, luwelin, EDGE, Minerve, nimp 3, Melindra, Vif d'or, Pithy : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. Les réponses à certaines de vos questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre.

**De troublantes photos**

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Snape accueillit la dernière sonnerie de cette longue journée avec une grande joie. Après avoir retiré cinq points à un Poufsouffle pour être sorti le dernier, il rejoignit d'un pas vif son bureau.

Que lui avait-il pris d'agir avec une telle impudeur ? Jamais plus Harry n'oserait l'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre à la ronde.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans son état normal. Depuis le milieu de la matinée, un soupçon, lié au goût amer de son thé, lui tenaillait l'estomac. Un soupçon qui se trouva confirmé à son arrivée dans son bureau. La potion qu'il avait préparée avec et dissimulée parmi les flacons de Véritaserum avait disparue.

Que s'était-il passé ? Qui avait bien pu pénétrer dans son bureau à son insu et voler ce qui semblait être un sérum de vérité et en glisser dans son thé ?

Snape se redressa légèrement. Cela, il pouvait le savoir.

Il quitta son bureau pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible aux cuisines, grouillante d'elfes à cette heure-ci.

- Monsieur désire quelque chose ? Couina l'un des elfes de Maison à l'entrée de Snape.

Il s'inclina si bas devant le Maître des Potions que son nez pointu en toucha le sol.

- Lequel d'entre-vous a glissé une potion dans mon thé ce matin ? Interrogea Snape d'une voix menaçante sans faire plus de manières.

Plusieurs prirent aussitôt la fuite. Celui qui s'était adressé à Snape eut l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Alors, s'impatienta Snape. Réponds, c'est un _ordre_ !

L'elfe, tremblant de plus belles, semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il finit par lever un doigt timide vers un coin de la cuisine où un autre elfe avec une quantité anormale de chapeaux de laine sur la tête regardait la scène d'un air coupable.

Le Maître des Potions, le regard plus menaçant que jamais se tourna vers le fautif qu'il reconnut comme étant Dobby, une ancienne propriété de son 'ami' Lucius Malfoy – mauvais souvenirs en soit.

- Qui t'a obligé à faire ça ? Interrogea Snape.

- C'est… C'est… Ah, Monsieur ! Dobby n'est vraiment pas fier de lui !

-_ Qui_ ?

Dobby semblait au bord de la crise de larme. Snape redouta un instant que le 'farceur' n'ait interdit à l'elfe de révéler quoi que ce soit sur son identité, auquel cas il ne pourrait rien en tirer.

- C'est Harry Potter, Monsieur…

------------------

C'est dans un état de contrariété avancé que Snape regagna son bureau. Même barbouiller de rouge quelques copies ou retirer quelques centaines de points n'aurait pu lui remonter le moral à ce moment là.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui avait dû se passer : Potter s'était introduit par effraction dans son bureau et lui avait volé une fiole de ce qu'il pensait être du Véritaserum. Or, ce faux Véritaserum n'était rien d'autre qu'un léger aphrodisiaque qu'il avait lui-même pensé faire avaler à Potter lors des vacances de Noël.

Mais pourquoi Potter avait-il fait ça ? Pour qu'il dévoile l'endroit où il avait caché l'album ? Probablement… Potter semblait véritablement obsédé par ces photos…

Toujours est-il que la perte de cette potion le contrariait grandement. Non seulement il venait de perdre un atout majeur – la potion – mais il rendait la conquête de Harry bien plus difficile encore en raison du comportement impudique qu'il avait eu le matin même.

« C'est bien fait pour toi ! » Lui susurra la désagréable petite voix de sa conscience. « Un aphrodisiaque ! N'as-tu donc pas _honte_, Severus Snape ? Tu espères qu'il va t'aimer après toutes les souffrances que tu lui as fait endurer ? Tu crois pouvoir manipuler sa volonté pour ton bon plaisir ? Même si tu l'avais vu dès le début comme un être pourvu de sentiments et digne de respect, il ne serait sans doute pas tombé dans tes bras ! De toute façon, c'est trop tard, maintenant ! Il est définitivement _perdu_ ! »

Snape frissonna. Sa conscience n'avait que trop raison. Il s'était conduit d'une façon honteuse et tout ça pour son intérêt personnel. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour se rattraper. Pas encore.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et attrapa une feuille de convocation sur laquelle il griffonna un rapide message. Puis il la plia et l'ensorcela à la manière des notes qui circulaient dans le Ministère. La note s'en alla tranquillement en zizaguant comme un papillon.

-------------------

« Me pendre ? Pas assez discret. M'ouvrir les veines ? Trop douloureux. Me jeter de la tour d'astronomie ? Oui ! Oui, ça paraît être la meilleure solution ! »

Harry tournait en rond depuis une bonne heure dans les couloirs du château.

Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il pense, l'épisode de la matinée repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

« Avoue que tu as bien aimé ! » Ricana la voix narquoise de sa conscience.

Non, il n'avait pas aimé ! Il haïssait cet homme !

« Tu le hais, mais tu as aimé quand même »

Harry soupira, désespéré.

Oui, il avait aimé. Il avait horriblement aimé. Et cela le contrariait. Au moment où il était enfin parvenu à se convaincre qu'il n'éprouvait rien d'autre qu'une haine cuisante à l'encontre de Snape, voilà qu'il se remettait à douter. C'était horrible ! Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pion dans l'échiquier de Snape. Il se sentait faible, vulnérable, et il détestait ça.

Un petit bout de parchemin vint voleter autour de son oreille, le tirant de ses pensées lugubres. Se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir et qui avait bien pu lui envoyer, il l'attrapa et le déplia.

_Mr Potter,_

_Vous êtes prié de vous rendre immédiatement dans mon bureau afin de connaître la nature de votre punition._

_S. Snape_

Sur le coup, Harry paniqua. Il avait complètement oublié que Dumbledore avait autorisé à Snape de choisir la punition qu'il lui infligerait suite que carnage qu'il l'avait forcé à commettre.

« Vous rendre immédiatement »

Harry doutait fort que Snape veuille le voir uniquement pour lui… 'faire connaître la nature de sa punition'.

Il soupira. Sans doute valait-il mieux y aller sur-le-champ. Au moins il en serait débarrassé. Et les idées noires qui le hantaient depuis le début de matinée n'auraient pas le temps de faire leur grand retour.

-----------------

Il leva la main et frappa. Derrière la porte, une voix froide lui dit d'entrer.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin, Potter, dit Snape.

Le Maître des Potions était assis derrière son bureau, une plume à la main, un rouleau de parchemin et quelques gros grimoires posés devant lui.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? Demanda timidement Harry.

- En effet.

Snape posa sa plume et regarda attentivement Harry.

- Votre punition durera toute les vacances de Noël. Elle consistera à ranger et nettoyer mes appartements chaque jour et à m'assister dans la préparation de mes cours – il eut un léger rictus – bien que je doute sincèrement que vous y compreniez quoi que ce soit…

Harry se mit à trembler de rage.

- C'est une punition exagérée, professeur, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Possible, réplique Snape d'un ton indifférent. Mais il faut prendre en compte le fait que vous ayez essayé de m'empoisonner ce matin même en tentant de me faire avaler un faux Véritaserum…

Harry pâlit.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Mr Potter ? Ricana Snape à son oreille. Cet album vous obsède-t-il à ce point que vous soyez prêt à tout pour le retrouver, même à vous faire renvoyer ?

- Je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez !

- Vous accusez sans preuve, Mr Potter.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard brûlant de rage.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves. Vous êtes bien assez malfaisant comme ça !

Harry tourna les talons et quitta le bureau.

« Définitivement perdu… »

--------------

A suivre…

C'est promis, j'essaierais d'abréger vos souffrances dès le prochain chapitre…


End file.
